


can we pretend to leave? please?

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Confusion, Depession, Hurt, Ideation, Nightmares, Suicidal Thoughts, battles, nothing - Freeform, so sorry love you guys, vent fic vent fic, weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the flaw in his already flawed mind is that the breaking boy has no isea what side of the (relentless) battle he's fighting on.(>-|||-





	can we pretend to leave? please?

Josh sat.

His brain taunted him with nightmares.  
His brain made him gone in the nighttime.

It was all ruined  
all his hopes  
were torn from him.

Like wings from an angel

Ruined ruined ruined RUINED GONE GONE GONE

he wanted to leave,  
but he was  
too WEaK

And so he pretended to leave in the dark,  
He was physically still there,  
But his mind was a battlefield

And Josh was scared,  
he didn't know what side he was fighting on.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay alive, please. <3
> 
> Here's some song recommendations:
> 
> Therapy by All Time Low  
> Missing You (helped me so much) by All Time Low  
> Miss misery by Elliott smith (awesome singer/songwriter)  
> Saturn by sleeping at last  
> You are a memory by message to bears (beautiful piece)  
> Holocene by Bon iver  
> Ekki mukk by sigor ros
> 
> ... I hope Josh Dun's having an awesome day and is full of smiles and smolness


End file.
